Alma en Libertad
by Zoalesita
Summary: O.S. "Te invito a una cita vemos como nos va, si nos va bien seguimos saliendo de repente cuando tú tengas ganas y cuando yo tenga ganas."… Con esas palabras empezó nuestra historia, fuimos cómplices, amigos e incluso amantes ¿Será que nuestro destino sea estar juntos o solo seremos un dulce recuerdo de nuestra adolescencia?


Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran señora Meyer! Y su obra Twilight yo solo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación, porque a veces creo que sin ellos yo no podría escribir… Confieso que con Edward me divierto *sin decir detalles* además de escribir.

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS VANESA ERICKA. ESTO VA DE PARTE DE RUBY, MAGGY Y UNA SERVIDORA. TE QUEREMOS! **

**Inspirado en la cancion: Alma en Libertad de Paulina Rubio.**

* * *

**_TE DEJO EL ALMA EN LIBERTAD PARA QUE AL FIN PUEDAS VOLAR  
TE DEJO UNA LUZ EN EL SUELO POR SI DECIDES REGRESAR  
TE DEJO UN SITIO EN LA CIUDAD DONDE PUEDAS RECORDAR  
TE DEJO UNA ESTRELLA EN EL CIELO PARA QUE CUMPLA TUS DESEOS_**

**_ALMA EN LIBERTAD – PAULINA RUBIO_**

* * *

**_7 AÑOS ATRÁS…_**

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo de la escuela escuchaba el sonar de mis zapatos contra el piso pulido. Miraba como el pasillo estaba en silencio al todos estar en clase mientras yo me dirigía al baño.

Al dar la vuelta en el siguiente pasillo vi a lo lejos a Edward Cullen que venía caminando distraído mirando su celular.

Hermoso, es una buena palabra para describirlo, aunque también masculino, elegante, clásico, perfecto quedaban en él.

Cuando estuvimos casi cerca, nos miramos, él sonrió dulcemente. Siempre era tan educado.

—_Hola Edward._

_—Hola Bella—_ se detuvo un segundo— _¿saltándote clases?_

_—No— _sonreí— _simples necesidades humanas._

Se rió de mi respuesta haciendo que mi pecho vibrara un poco.

_—Por eso me caes bien, siempre dices las cosas autenticas, seria raro escuchar de una chica en nuestros tiempos decir: "voy al tocador"_

_—Solo me faltaría mi sombrero ingles de plumas extra grandes. _

Iba a contestar algo más cuando un carraspeo nos interrumpió.

_—Cullen—_ dijo el encargado del orden escolar en este mes— _¿tienes permiso para estar fuera?_

_—Si—_ respondió fastidiado levantando su pase_— fui al tocador_.

Me reí un poco, atrayendo la vista del chico hacia mí.

—_Bella_— sonreí en saludo al chico, no recordaba su nombre_— ¿te esta molestando?_

_—No, para nada. _

_—Bueno_— dijo mirándonos pero luego clavando su mirada en mí_— Será mejor que continúes Bella, sabes que no es permitido estar en el pasillo—_ me habló amable como siempre.

_—Está bien. Nos vemos Edward_—Caminé hacia mi destino cuando escuché como le decía a Edward de una manera menos amable que fuera a su salón.

—Típico— escuché gritar a Edward.

_—Crea fama y échate a dormir_— le respondí corriendo antes de otro regaño.

Edward era el típico chico que toda la escuela conocía, el chico que era el sueño de las comedias americanas y exactamente como en ellas, era tan rebelde que solo sus buenas notas lo salvaban de la expulsión.

Y yo, era la chica de buenas calificaciones, bien portada y de una conducta tal vez no intachable, pero normal. Tenía mi vida social, lejos de la de los amigos de Edward y todos esos chicos lindos.

Pero a pesar de pertenecer a mundos diferentes, en los cuales los dos éramos felices, de una manera éramos conocidos, cuando nos encontrábamos por la escuela lo saludaba, algunas veces hablábamos un poco como hace un momento y siempre fuimos amables uno con el otro.

Me miré en el espejo del baño, no era fea, tenía lo mio, un bonito cuerpo, no demasiado proporcionado pero yo pensaba que perfecto para mi complexión y estatura. Me puse de perfil observando mi trasero.

_—Bueno… no será el de la Miss Universo de este año pero está bien para mí._

Edward me gustaba mucho, recordé mientras me seguía mirando, pero no le conocía ninguna novia, solo chicas de la escuela con las que de repente se le veía salir por un par de días. Si me lo proponía podría conquistarlo, aunque fuera para una cita, pero no estaba muy segura de querer hacerlo, veía como varias de mis amigas se distraían mucho en cosas del amor y sus notas bajaban, vivían en una constante agonía por saber de sus amados y yo sentía que sufrían de mas.

Yo no estaba tan segura de querer aceptar todo eso que llevaba el paquete, que tal si me enamoraba de Edward, eso seria peligroso y estúpido.

Solo me gustaba, simple y sencillo como eso. Tal vez una salida pero no mas.

La campana de salida me sacó de mis pensamientos; salí corriendo hacia mi salón para recoger mis cosas cuando llegué ahí mis amigos me esperaban a fuera del salón.

—_Terminamos un poco antes—_ me dijo Mike mientras me daba mi mochila.

_—Gracias._

Caminamos hacia la salida, era Viernes al fin.

_—Chicos hoy habrá fiesta en casa de Jessica. ¿Vamos?_ — Mike nos invitó.

—_Claro_— contestó Ángela que iba de la mano de su novio Ben_— ¿vienes Bella?_

_—Si ¿pasas por mí?_

_—A las 8._

_—Genial_— gritó Mike_— así no me sentiré tan solo. _

_—Entonces ¿tú y Jessica? —_dejé la frase al aire.

_—Todavía la estoy enamorando, ya sabes, una flor por aquí, una cita por allá. Creo que ella esta enamorada del proceso de enamoramiento, porque nada más no me da el si, aunque veo que le gusto._

_—Mike, el proceso de enamoramiento es el mas romántico, pero si lo dejas después del si, no duraras con ella ni un mes—_ Ben le dijo mientras levantaba la mano de Angie en señal de ejemplo.

_—No pienso dejar de hacerlo, Jessica es mi vida. _

_—Deberías de dejar de ver Gilmore Girls._

_—Yo no veo eso—_ refunfuñó Mike— _mucho…_

Nos reímos mientras nos íbamos a nuestros coches.

—_En la noche, no me queden mal chicos_— nos gritó antes de subirse a su carro negro.

Me despedí de mis amigos.

La tarde pasó rápida, entre una charla con mis padres durante la comida, hacer un poco de deberes y arreglarme. Exactamente a las 8 pasó Ángela y Ben por mí. Me despedí de mis padres y salía a encontrarme con mis amigos.

Ya entrada la noche me encontraba caminando por la fiesta, hablando con los amigos que me encontraba por ahí. Bailé con dos chicos y después caminé entre ellos con mi vaso de cerveza.

Vi a lo lejos a Edward hablando con otros chicos. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron levantó su vaso en señal de saludo. Levanté el mio de igual manera y me di la vuelta mientras buscaba a Ángela.

Como no la encontré y ya me había cansado salí de la casa que explotaba de sonido y humo de cigarrillo. Me senté en una banca en el patio trasero, donde por lo menos mis oídos ya no reventaban.

Di otro trago a mi bebida cuando escuché unos pasos acercarse.

—_Tan bonita y tan solita_— me reí cuando supe que era Edward el que se acercaba.

_—Tan grandote y tan cursi._

_—Bueno_— dijo sentándose a mi lado_— tengo entendido que a las chicas les gusta lo cursi. _

_—Es cierto, pero solo de la persona que nos gusta._

_— ¿Y yo no te gusto? _— dijo bajito.

Lo mire recorriendo su cuerpo poniendo mi mejor cara de indiferencia, mi escrutinio lo hizo ponerse incomodo y dramáticamente suspiré para hacerlo enojar.

—_Un poco_— respondí tranquila— _pero solo poquito, aunque no niego que eres agradable para la vista._

_— ¿Agradable?_ — Meditó un poco—_ ¿Así como una escultura o un dios griego?_

_—No abuses, eres un simple mortal niño lindo. Hasta lo que se, estas hecho de carne y hueso no de mármol._

_—Lastimas mi ego_— dijo fingiendo reproche, me reí de él.

—_Tú me preguntaste. _

_—Pero siendo sinceros Bella, dime ¿Qué tan poquito te gusto?_

_—Muy poco_— tan poco que creo que eres el hombre mas guapo que he conocido y conoceré en mi vida.

_—Es una lastima_— lo miré riendo y él continuó hablando seguro pero bajito—_Ya que tú me gustas mucho_.

Pude escuchar el freno de mano de La Tierra cuando se detuvo, por lo menos de mi propia Tierra.

_— ¿Es una broma o algo así?_ — Dije mirando a nuestras espaldas donde quedaba la casa y no se veía a nadie cerca de nosotros—_ Soy la chica inteligente Edward más no la estúpida como se piensa en la cultura americana._

_—Nunca lo he pensado. Hablo en serio me gustas y mucho. _

Lo miré meditando si debía de irme o quedarme, pareció que leyó mis intenciones y estiró su mano para que yo la tomara, al principio dudé, pero el inclinó su cabeza en favor.

La tomé y el sujetó mis dedos.

_—No hay bromas, esta bien que soy medio idiota para algunas cosas, como las veces que me has visto pasado de copas o un poco viajado, pero nunca juego con las mujeres. _

_—Esta bien, entonces ¿Qué hacemos con la información que me acaba de dar el señorito Cullen? _

_—Tal vez aceptar salir conmigo a una cita. Te diría que mañana pero de seguro la resaca no me dejara, pero que te parece entre semana o el otro fin. No creo que puedas huir de mí ya que vamos en la misma escuela._

_—Yo salgo contigo, si tú me dices, exactamente que te trajo a pedirme una cita. _

_—Vamos juntos en la clase de Historia_—asentí—_ ¿Recuerdas la vez que te pregunté porque no tenias novio? —_ volví a asentir recordando ese día.

_—Es por eso._

—Si, tú tienes claro lo que quieres, yo tengo claro lo que quiero, no quiero una novia, no se me da bien hablarle a una chica todos los días, no me siento muy cómodo llevando chicas a mi casa, no me siento muy cómodo tomando a las chicas de la mano y acompañándolas de compras, no es lo mio, tal vez cuando sea un señor y tenga una esposa lo haga, pero ahora no. Y a ti tampoco te interesa un novio. Te invito a una cita vemos como nos va, si nos va bien seguimos saliendo de repente cuando tú tengas ganas y cuando yo tenga ganas.

La verdad lo que decía Edward era cierto, yo le había dicho eso y no quería estar atada a alguien, cuando tenía que estudiar, estudiaba y me molestaba que me molestaran o interrumpieran. Hace tiempo anduve con Tyler un compañero y él se enojaba porque yo a veces me quedaba haciendo tarea en casa; Punto numero uno no me presiones o huyo y Punto numero dos lo corté al mes.

—_Ósea que me estas diciendo o pidiendo que sea tu "free"_

_—Si._

Me quedé pensativa por unos minutos, que él pensara que estaba valorando su idea y no que aceptaba al minuto siguiente.

_—No te voy a mentir, me agrada tu idea, a veces sería agradable tener a alguien que te acompañe al cine y no ser la única chica que va con sus amigos haciendo mal tercio._

_—Ves, soy inteligente._

_—Pero aunque los dos somos muy "open mind" no comparto. _

_—No pensaba hacerlo, si funciona, solo saldré contigo._

_—Bien, no quiero besar las babas de alguien mas—_ me estremecí de pensar en esa cosa asquerosa.

_—Yo tampoco quiero eso, que tal si ¿Tyler te reconquista y tú te besas con él y después te besas conmigo? Tendría las babas de Tyler_— aunque trataba de hacerme reír, el pensar eso lo hizo estremecerse— _Dios, eso fue demasiado repugnante hasta para mi._

_— ¿Entonces entre semana?_

_—Si ¿quieres ir al cine?_

_—Estaría bien, ya que no eres mi novio, yo invito la cena._

_—No, eso si que no. Puedo no ser tu novio pero soy tu free, dame algo de crédito por eso. _

_—Lo pensaré de aquí al día que salgamos. _

_—Esa._

_— ¿Esa que?_

_—Esa es mi condición, yo pago las salidas. No te lo tomes personal Bella, pero si alguien se entera que tú pagas mis cosas me avergonzare, eso es malo para cualquier hombre. _

_—Eres una nenita llorona._

_—Voy a llorar si eso te convence._

Vi que su condición iba muy en serio y que era algo que le importaba así que acepté.

_—Tú ganas nenita llorona._

_—Y tú pareces un chico rudo. _

_— ¿entonces eres gay y te gustan los chicos rudos?_

_—Adivínalo tú, acabo de invitar a salir a un chico rudo._

_—Touché. _

—_Tengo que buscar a Ángela_— me puse de pie soltando su mano.

_— ¿quieres irte?_

_—Si._

_— ¿Te llevo?_

_—No, Ángela y Ben me llevaran. _

_—Deja que te lleve yo._

_—No te preocupes, Ángela también se quería ir temprano. _

_—Bueno, te acompañare con ellos. _

_—No te…—_ no me dejo seguir porque tomo mi boca entre sus dedos para cerrarla como si fuera un pato.

—_Dije que te acompaño, ya no rezongues._

Me encogí de hombros mientras me giraba para ir con Ángela, afortunadamente no tardamos mucho en encontrarla y en cuanto me vio me dijo que me buscaba para irnos.

Edward los saludo y se despidió de mí dándome un beso en la mejilla.

—_Tenia ganas de hacer esto_— susurró en mi oído antes de darse la vuelta e irse.

Tonto que hace que mi corazón se acelere.

Ángela me dio su risa tonta de "algo pasa"

_—Luego._

Me sonrió contenta de tener un chisme nuevo y me tomó del brazo para irnos.

Los siguientes días pasaron normales, con la excepción de que cada vez que me encontraba con Edward él se detenía a platicar un segundo conmigo y en Historia se sentaba a mi lado.

El miércoles en la noche cuando paso por mí a mi casa, mi corazón latía muy rápido, nervioso y ansioso por lo que iba a pasar. Pero por fuera mostraba una apariencia tranquila.

Durante el trayecto hablamos de música, me di cuenta que hablar con Edward en tiempos mas largos no era tan difícil. El hacía las cosas de una manera sencilla, no se esforzaba, simplemente teníamos cosas en común.

Vimos una película de miedo en la cual gritamos los dos, pero yo era una chica, fue divertido escuchar gritar a Edward. Aunque después dijo que había gritado por que yo lo había hecho.

Después fuimos a cenar una hamburguesa a una cafetería que a él le gustaba mucho en el centro de la ciudad. Durante la comida descubrí mas cosas de él. Que le gustaba, que no le gustaba, su forma de ser, su familia, amigos.

Él también me hizo muchas preguntas en algunas se reía porque decía que era tierna, pero en la mayoría me escuchó atentamente mientras le relataba mi vida.

—_A mí me gustó la cita—_ dijo mientras se estacionaba en mi casa.

—_A mi también. _

_—Entonces ¿saldremos después?_

_—Por mi esta bien. Eres agradable._

_—Creo que te reíste mucho y te sonrojaste un par de veces para ser yo alguien que solo te gusta un poco. _

_—Pero solo un poco, hoy me gustas un poco más. _

_— ¿En porcentaje eso en que me deja?_

_—Digamos que en un 40 %. 20% por ser guapo 20% por tu forma de ser, ahora lo demás pasara conforme nos vayamos conociendo._

_—Tú para mi hoy llenaste el 100% _

_—Eres tan adulador._

_—Solo con la chica que me gusta._

Entre la plática y los ademanes nos fuimos poniendo de frente en los asientos y él con mucha delicadeza agarró mi nuca y me acercó a él.

Besar a Edward fue maravilloso, hermoso y divino. Era un gran besador y nada exigente, hacía que el momento durara lo que tenía que durar.

_—Te veo mañana en la escuela_— dije contra su frente cuando me separe.

_—Te veo ahí. _

_—Descansa y maneja con cuidado. _

_—Avísame cuando llegues a tu casa_— le di mi numero de celular.

_—Lo hare. _

Me acompañó hasta la puerta. Donde me dio otro beso antes de irse.

Lo vi alejarse en su coche y luego entré a mi casa, saludé a mis padres y les dije que me iba a dormir, subí rápidamente las escaleras y me eché en mi cama para agarrar una almohada y gritar tan fuerte.

¡_Acabo de besarlo!_

_¡El cielo me ama y mucho!_

Me quedé tirada en la cama hasta que me llegó su mensaje para avisarme que había llegado bien. Con una sonrisa tonta en mis labios me quedé dormida.

No podía negar que me había pasado un gran momento con Edward el miércoles, pero era normal que tuviera cierta aprensión a lo que pasaría después en la escuela. Para mi sorpresa, al verme se acercó a mi y me saludo dándome un beso en la mejilla, platicamos antes de entrar a clases y después él se fue a la suya.

No era el chico que me acompañaba a todas las clases, de hecho no coincidíamos mucho, pero siempre que lo veía seguía siendo cariñoso, cuando salíamos de la escuela a veces me acompañaba a mi coche y platicábamos un poco antes de irnos cada uno en su carro.

Con el paso de los días, estas simples cosas se fueron haciendo una rutina. Me sentía a gusto con esto, ya que sentía que Edward no invadía mi espacio personal, solo lo veía un par de días, salíamos a cenar, íbamos de paseo y después cada uno seguía en sus asuntos.

Sin embargo, en su momento no me di cuenta, que Edward adquiría un poco mas de mi tiempo, de repente ya no solo se quedaba en la entrada de mi casa, si no que pasábamos toda la tarde juntos en mi sala, platicábamos, le hacía la cena y aunque no era todos los días si era frecuente.

Aunque para nuestras familias éramos amigos, amigos que pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos. Normalmente cuando nos quedábamos solos en mi sala él se sentaba a mi lado y mientras hacíamos la tarea él jugaba con mi cabello o acariciaba mi espalda era algo inconsciente ya que con la otra mano siempre estaba escribiendo sobre sus libretas.

Y aunque no quisiera, aunque fue una de las cosas a las que siempre le huí, descubrí que vivir este romance libre con Edward me había hecho conocerlo de una manera diferente, sin pretensiones, sin ataduras y me había enamorado.

Mi madre siempre me decía _"No escupas tan alto que se te va a regresar" _y se me regresó, comencé a preocuparme porque hacía, con quien lo hacía, cuando lo hacía, hasta la mínima cosa me importaba. Pero sobre todo, me importaba él. Sabía que sería aceptado en alguna Universidad pero no podía dejar de preocuparme por su vida alocada, era un buen chico que solo quería vivir la vida loca.

Yo lo entendía o quería entenderlo, pero me era un poco difícil el confiar tanto en alguien que a veces se perdía. Estuvimos a punto de mandar todo esto al infierno cuando se le ocurrió que fuéramos a una fiesta donde fumo marihuana y después quiso manejar para llevarme a mi casa.

Le grité hasta de lo que se iba a morir; aunque no quería manejé su coche hasta mi casa y le dije que de ahí se podía ir como quisiera.

Estuvimos 4 días sin hablarnos hasta que apareció en mi casa.

_—Lo siento—_ me dijo cuando abrí la puerta.

Salí de la casa para hablar con él.

_— ¿Cómo estas?_

_—Bien._

_—Edward… quiero que entiendas que yo no me meto en lo que haces, es tu vida, tu salud, pero… no me expongas de esa manera, a mí si me interesa mi vida. _

_—Lo siento, fue estúpido e irresponsable de mi parte. _

_—No me gusta que fumes esas cosas, pero lo entiendo, la juventud, solo si lo quieres hacer, déjame manejar o diles a tus hermanos que te lleven a casa. _

_—Manejaras tú._

_—Bien._

_—Bien—_ dijo serio.

_—No soy un drogadicto Bella, muchas veces lo hago por que mis amigos lo hacen._

_—Si fueras un drogadicto no estaría contigo._

Me acerqué a él y rodeé mis brazos por su cuello.

_—Siento mucho haberte dicho idiota, estaba asustada._

_—Este bien, lo fui, tenias derecho a decirlo._

_— ¿Entonces ya no estamos enojados?_

_—Si me disculpas no estaremos enojados._

_—Te disculpo Edward—_ me incliné y le di un beso.

Con eso nuestra discusión quedo finalizada. No necesitábamos mucho drama ya que podíamos hablar las cosas en confianza. En eso también nos entendíamos bien.

Las hojas del calendario cayeron y lo que primero fueron semanas de prueba se convirtieron en meses de relación, aunque Edward y yo seguíamos sin tener el mote de novios, él solito comenzó a tomar mi mano de repente en la escuela, sus besos ya no eran en la mejilla si no en los labios frente a todos. Algunas veces se refería a mí como su chica y en una ocasión hablé con su hermano Emmett que me contó que Edward era feliz conmigo, que yo lo hacia sonreír y a veces querer portarse bien.

Me agradaba el hermano de Edward, era muy simpático y era el único integrante de su familia que conocía.

Nuestra relación tomó una tonalidad mas seria cuando iniciamos nuestra vida sexual, fue una de esas cosas que pasan porque tienen que pasar, porque sabes que estas en el momento correcto y con la persona correcta. El me enseñó a quitarme el miedo al sexo de una manera limpia y delicada, descubrí que me gustaba ver a Edward en paños menores y se lo decía sin ninguna vergüenza.

Entonces aunque ninguno de los dos lo dijera, supimos que estábamos en una relación más formal. Yo era feliz, de eso no había duda, no necesitaba el mote de novia para serlo. Pero conforme se acercaba la graduación, Edward comenzó a cambiar, estaba mas serio, más distante.

Me entristecía sentirlo así, pero no se lo demostraba. Sentí la opresión más fuerte en mi corazón cuando me comunicó que había recibido su carta de aceptación en Houston. El estudiaría medicina especializándose después en Cardiología. Yo había recibido la mía de la Universidad de Filadelfia para estudiar Lic. Sistemas de Organización. Sabía que eso significaba que tendrías que estar separados, pero tal vez, él se hubiera encariñado más conmigo para seguir esta relación a distancia.

El penúltimo día de clases estábamos en la sala de mi casa terminando un ensayo para Historia, como no sabía como sacar el tema, decidí irme por lo seguro.

_—Ten_—le entregué un papel.

_— ¿Qué es?_

_—Es mi dirección en Filadelfia, ahí viviré, el departamento es de mi madre y ahí vivió en su niñez con mis abuelos._

_—Bella…—_ lo hizo, utilizo ese estúpido tono que augura problemas.

—_No, no quiero hablar, solo quiero que te quedes con la dirección para que después vayas a verme_— me levanté del sillón y me senté en otro alejado de él.

Pero él caminó hacia mí y se puso de cuclillas.

_—Bella_— tomó mis manos—_ lo siento si lo que diga ahorita te lastima pero tengo que decirlo… Es mejor que dejemos las cosas hasta aquí._

_— ¿Por qué?_

_—Porque nos vamos a lugares muy lejos uno del otro._

_—Pero las relaciones a distancia existen. _

_—Pero no para nosotros, ni siquiera somos novios_— sentí un dolor recorrer mi estomago— _eres una linda chica, pero no te puedo asegurar que al ir a la Universidad todo esto que tenemos continúe, me conozco, voy a querer salir, conocer chicas, divertirme, quiero vivir esa experiencia sin la preocupación de estar pensando que tal vez te lastime._

_—No me pondré en plan dramático, solo yo pensaba que… ¿si era una carga para ti porque no rompías conmigo antes?_

_—Porque nunca fuiste una carga, la verdad, he sido muy feliz contigo todos estos meses que llevamos juntos, solo que pienso, que seguir juntos no es lo que nos conviene, tú también tienes que salir y conocer el mundo, vivir y descubrir mas cosas, conocer a mas personas. _

_—Respetare tu decisión pero quiero que sepas, que si por mi fuera, yo seguiría con esta relación, nunca me había sentido como me siento contigo. _

_—Eres una gran chica Bella. _

_—Tu chica._

_—Si, mi chica._

_—Pero no tu novia._

_—Tú lo sabías._

_—Si. Fue mi error pensar cosas de mas_— quería que se fuera, quería llorar conmigo, pero necesitaba que se fuera.

Mi pecho quería gritar, quería decirle que era injusto, pero también, era cierto que él tenía razón, nunca me engañó, siempre me dijo que no quería una novia, solo un _"free" _

_—Un día Bella… te voy a buscar porque me gustaría que tú fueras la madre de mis hijos, la chica con la que mas adelante me gustaría casarme, porque me gusta como eres y puedo parecer un loco por dejarte ir en este momento, pero a veces, todavía no es nuestro momento para estar juntos… Si ves que un día llego a tu casa y yo ya no tengo ni la más mínima oportunidad de conquistarte no digas nada, solo cierra la puerta y yo lo entenderé_.

_—Por favor, vete. _

_—Bella…_

_—Solo vete Edward, no hay manera fácil de hacer esto, yo entiendo que tú no me quieres tanto como yo, pero para mí es muy difícil todo esto. No lo hagas mas complicado con promesas que no vas a cumplir, te quieres divertir, diviértete, te dejo en libertad, no tienes compromiso conmigo pero no me hagas promesas que no vas a cumplir._

_—Voy a regresar por ti._

Me levanté y fui hacia la entrada para abrirle la puerta indicándole que se fuera.

_¿Mi cuerpo se volvió de acero?_

_¿Por qué me pesa tanto caminar?_

_Estúpida, estúpida y estúpida Bella que te tenías que enamorar._

_—Algún día voy a volver._

_—Que tengas mucha suerte en tu Universidad Edward, que te vaya muy bien viviendo la vida que quieres vivir y por favor, mañana en la escuela no me hables, para ti es tan fácil sacarme de tu vida, pero para mí no, no lo hagas mas difícil. _

_—No es fácil, pero no te quiero lastimar, no te quiero engañar. _

_—Estúpida y maldita la hora que me hiciste esa proposición, yo era muy feliz viviendo la vida a mi manera, solo dedicándome a la escuela._

_—Yo no me arrepiento._

_—Yo si, no quería sentir esto, no quería que me doliera nunca como me duele ahora… si me arrepiento. _

_—Me esta doliendo lo que estas diciendo Bella._

_—A mi también—_iba a decir algo mas pero lo interrumpí— _no lo hagas mas difícil, vete Edward. _

Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero en un rápido movimiento se acercó a mí y me tomó en sus brazos dando un beso sobre mi frente.

_—No te arrepientas, no te arrepientas de haber sido mi chica. _

_—No puedo evitarlo_—esperé a que me soltara sin corresponder su abrazo.

Me dio un suave beso en los labios que tampoco correspondí y después cuando se dio cuenta de que todo estaba perdido, salió de mi casa. No salí como siempre para ver como el coche se iba, solo cerré la puerta y me fui a mi habitación. Mis padres habían salido así que era bueno tener la oportunidad de llorar a gusto.

Creo que estuve tan consternada por lo que pasaba, por lo que sentía, que no pude llorar, nunca en mi vida me había sentido así, era nuevo y era algo con lo que no sabia lidiar, solo me quede ahí, esperando a que amaneciera.

El día siguiente no fue fácil, pero me levanté y me arreglé para ir a la escuela, no podía hacer nada con el cansancio que tenía en mi cuerpo pero aun así me presentaría.

Edward me vio a lo lejos en el pasillo, su mirada se debatía entre acercarse o no, pero cuando pasé a su lado y ni siquiera lo miré creo que supo que no debía de acercarse.

Aguanté fuertemente mis emociones, no me rompí ni una vez y solo se humedecieron mis ojos cuando lo vi irse esa tarde en su coche, porque sabía que era la última vez que lo vería.

Decidí irme dignamente, no seria la ex… la ex pareja dramática que le rogaba una oportunidad. Aunque él me mandó mensajes días antes de partir, no contesté ninguno, no tenía caso, ya que eso no cambiaba las decisiones que habíamos tomado.

No importaba lo que dijera, porque lo que yo quería escuchar no llegaría…

.

.

.

**_TIEMPO ACTUAL. _**

Caminaba por mi departamento mientras iba cerrando las ventanas, era una noche sumamente fría de Diciembre, nevaba afuera y la humedad quería entrar a mi casa. Filadelfia no era precisamente el paraíso para pasar estas fechas, pero a mi me gustaba demasiado el frio.

Hoy había salido temprano del trabajo y era un alivio porque el clima afuera era desastroso.

Fui a la cocina y puse un poco de café para calentar y preparar un poco de macarrones con queso.

Cuando el primer pensamiento golpeó mi mente me quedé quieta.

A Edward le gustaba que le hiciera macarrones con queso, siempre quería más y más.

Últimamente pensaba mucho en él, no es que lo hubiera visto desde ese día en la escuela cuando las clases terminaron. Yo había seguido con mi vida y quiero pensar que el también. Pero los últimos días él estaba muy presente en mis pensamientos, en mis sueños, a veces hasta decía su nombre.

Cuando estuvo lista la comida me fui a sentar a la sala, puse un poco de música para relajarme.

No era un aniversario para nosotros, tampoco su cumpleaños…

¿Por qué pensaba tanto en él?

Hace mucho tiempo había dejado de pensar en él, ya que me seguí con mi vida, viví la vida Universitaria, tal vez no tan loca como la habrá vivido él, pero si la viví a mi manera y fue divertida, tuve novios durante la escuela y ahora ya que trabajaba y que era una profesionista también había tenido novios, parejas que compartían su vida conmigo, aunque ya hacía un tiempo que había terminado con mi ultimo novio Richard.

Con Edward había sido muy feliz, nunca había encontrado esa plenitud con otro hombre aunque había sido bien tratada y querida por mis ex novios algo me faltaba.

¿Qué seria de él en este momento?

_¿Ya se habría casado?_

_¿Tendría hijos?_

_¿Habrá encontrado a otra chica que lo quiera como yo lo quise?_

A veces me arrepentía de no haber contestado sus mensajes cuando nos graduamos. Yo estaba muy dolida, muy deprimida, era mi primer amor y me había dejado, pero ahora ya con mas años de experiencia había comprendido muchas cosas, cosas que a veces por la locura del amor no entendí.

Él fue valiente al reconocer que prefería dejarme a dañarme.

Y yo estuve enojada con él tanto tiempo que le guardé rencor, me molestaba pensar en cualquier cosa relacionada a él, pero la experiencia es el mejor maestro que tenemos, perdoné y olvidé… o aprendí a vivir con ello.

Algunas veces deseaba que hubiera guardado mi nota con mi dirección y viniera a cumplir su promesa pero ya habían pasado tantos años que dejé de tener fe en que se cumpliera; la nota fue como una vela que yo le había dejado para que encontrara su camino de regreso a mí.

Ya no era odio, ahora pensaba en él con melancolía y como un buen recuerdo… un maravilloso recuerdo.

Mis recuerdos no me llevarían a ningún lado y no tenía caso pensar en alguien que no volvería.

Limpié mis cosas de la cena y me fui a la cama.

Hacía tanto frio… quería a alguien conmigo, alguien que me abrazara y me dijera un "buenas noches" estaba tan cansada de estar sola.

Me arropé y que quedé viendo el techo, había puesto música para dormir en mi celular pero no podía conciliar el sueño, Edward estaba muy presente.

Y por lo mismo las preguntas rondaban y rondaban… Había conocido a un chico por amigos en común con una amiga del trabajo. Después de un tiempo nos hicimos amigos y últimamente estaba insistiendo mucho en que saliéramos, me decía que era serio, me decía que quería que fuera su novia y tener una relación formal, él era 8 años mas grande que yo y pensaba en matrimonio, decía que yo tenía las cualidades que él quería.

Y si… ¿Y si él era el hombre que me podía hacer feliz?

¿Si él era el hombre de mi vida y yo por no dejar de pensar en mi primer amor no me daba cuenta?

Tal vez, tal vez lo mejor seria intentarlo…

Apenas tuve ese pensamiento golpearon mi puerta, brinqué de la cama asustada, me fijé en mi reloj y era casi la media noche.

Me levanté y fui a la puerta.

— ¿Quién?

Pero no contestaron. Me armé de valor y abrí la puerta, aquí no era un edificio donde se cometieran robos o cosas de esas.

_¿Por qué maldita sea no tengo una mirilla?_

Congelada es poco, impactada ni siquiera se acerca.

Conmocionada era una buena palabra para explicar como estaba en este momento.

Edward estaba parado ahí.

No era mi Edward adolescente, su barbilla ya era de alguien más grande, sus facciones aunque hermosas como siempre, eran de un hombre no de un chico. Pero esos maravillosos ojos verdes no cambiaban para nada.

_— ¿Qué haces aquí? —_ logré decir.

—_Yo…—_ estaba temblando un poco aunque traía un abrigo grueso, sus mejillas estaba rojas por el frio.

_— ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes ahí afuera?_

_—Como tres horas… no me atrevía a tocar… aun ahorita me estoy aterrado—_ se llevó sus manos a su boca para calentarlas con su aliento.

_— ¿Qué quieres?_

_—Solo… Tal vez no merezca que me abras la puerta, pero yo tenía que venir por ti, sé que dirás: ¿este que se cree? Pero quiero que sepas que mi promesa siempre fue seria. _

_—Han pasado siente años Edward, siete. _

_—Lo sé. Solo, tenía que intentarlo una última vez. _

Suspiré y comencé a cerrar la puerta, si la cerraba él tenia que recordar que significaba que no tenía oportunidad de volver. La empujé casi hasta cerrarla, un poco más y el clic de la puerta se escucharía.

_¿Estaba lista para cerrarla?_

_¿No me interesaba una oportunidad más?_

_¿Mi orgullo me ganaría?_

_Pero ¿viviré de orgullo toda mi vida?_

Por el pequeño espacio que quedaba antes de cerrar la puerta, él metió el papel donde estaba mi dirección, viejo y arrugado, era mi letra.

_—Lo conservé Bella, conservé esto para regresar a ti. Sé que tardé—_ lo escuché al otro lado de la puerta, su voz amortiguada por la madera— _pero si existe una sola oportunidad de que lo intentemos no la cierres, para mí han pasado años haciendo mi vida aparte y aun así nunca saliste de mí. Yo ya probé por otro lado y me imagino que tú también— _su voz se tensó— _a veces pensaba que lógicamente tendrías otras parejas, que darías besos que harías el amor, no sabes lo que eso a veces provocaba en mí, no es normal sentir esto Bella, solo significa que al final, nunca podre dejarte ir. Por favor, si tú tampoco me has dejado ir del todo, aunque sea un hilo que aun te agarre a mí, abre la puerta._

_— ¿Y si después te cansas y te quieres ir otra vez? ¿Qué voy a hacer yo Edward?_

_—No me voy a ir, nunca hubiera regresado si no estuviera completamente seguro. _

_—Tengo miedo._

—_No lo tengas, no te dejare otra vez, lo prometo… y estas viendo que cumplo mis promesas._

Con la mano temblando sobre el pomo de la puerta, respiré varias veces, mi corazón latía fuertemente, tanto que dolía.

_¿Puedo hacerlo?_

Edward quitó el papel de la puerta.

_—Lo entiendo Bella… solo quería que supieras que nunca te olvidé. _

_¿Se va?_

_¡Se valiente!_

_Ya dio un paso él, ahora tú da otro. _

Abrí la puerta lentamente.

Me miró sorprendido.

Me hice a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Sus ojos se iluminaron y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

_—Siéntate—_ le indiqué en un sillón de la sala.

Fui a la cocina a calentar un poco de café. Cuando regresé seguía en el mismo lugar.

_—Gracias_— me respondió cuando le entregué su taza.

Estar sentada de esta manera, me trajo recuerdos que yo creía enterrados.

_"Te invito a una cita vemos como nos va, si nos va bien seguimos saliendo de repente cuando tú tengas ganas y cuando yo tenga ganas."…_

Con esas palabras empezó nuestra historia, fuimos cómplices, amigos e incluso amantes, sin embargo, a pesar de haberme enamorado de él, nunca pude llamarlo mi novio.

¿Será que nuestro destino sea estar juntos solo seremos un dulce recuerdo de nuestra adolescencia?

_—Se mi chica otra vez Bella, déjame intentarlo._

_—Ya no estoy para ser la chica de nadie… a mi edad soy la novia o no soy nada, no me gustan los jueguitos, no me gusta estar a ciegas, si sucede es todo o nada. _

_—Siempre has sido así_

_— ¿Cómo? —_ lo mire mientras daba un sorbo a mi taza. Estaba sentada frente a él.

_—Sincera._

_—No hay otra manera de ser… si tal vez pudiéramos rescatar lo que teníamos, esa sería mi condición. _

_—Por si no recuerdas… te dije que regresaría para que te casaras conmigo y fueras la madre de mis hijos. _

_—primero noviazgo, después boda y luego hablamos sobre partos. _

_— ¿Entonces… lo vamos a intentar?_

Miré hacía la ventana, la nieve caía un poco mas fuerte que hace unas horas y los vidrios estaban un poco empañados en las orillas. Cuando miré a Edward otra vez, ya no se veía tan congelado.

_—Tengo que pensar las cosas, no puedes solo aparecerte aquí y hacer de la nada un todo._

_—Buen punto._

Tomó mas café mientras nos quedábamos en silencio, no era incomodo, aunque mi cabeza tenía muchas cosas dentro corriendo.

_—Para mi sigues estando en un 100%—_ lo mire sorprendida que recordara eso.

_—Para mi hace una hora estabas en un – 100% en este momento tienes un positivo de 20%._

_— ¡Auch! Chica ruda. _

_—No empieces nenita llorona que todo te lo ganaste._

Le sonreí y cuando el me correspondió la sonrisa un sentimiento agradable se instaló en mi pecho.

_Tal vez seré tonta para algunas personas cuando les cuente que regresaría por el chico que le sufrí varios años_

_Pero… Ellas nunca entenderán de qué manera lo quise, lo quiero y lo querré._

Me puse de pie y caminé hacía la ventana para despejarme un poco.

Por el reflejo de la ventana vi que se puso de pie y venía hacia mí mientras yo le daba la espalda.

_Tal vez solo necesitaba libertad para entender las cosas, para irse, para vivir._

Sentí sus brazos en mi cuerpo mientras me abrazaba y me apretaba a él, oliendo mi cabello, aunque en este momento no le diera el si, dentro de mí sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría.

_O tal vez nunca se fue…_

* * *

**_Espero les haya gustado como a mi me gustó. Fue hecho con mucho cariño para una chica que me ha regalado su amistad desinteresadamente, cuando mas la he necesitado ha estado, que se ha acoplado tan bien a mis betas locas y que le agradezco por aparecer en mi vida y darme su cariño._**

**_* Cosas de Mas Hermosa las comentamos por inbox PM DM twitter o el grupo del fic, pronto les publicare el final. Este momento es exclusivo para Alma en Libertad._**

**_Las quiere Zo*_**


End file.
